In love with a dark angel
by AmTheLion
Summary: Another old quizilla one shot. Enjoy. BrooklynXYou


**AmTheLion:** And it's another old one shot I wrote a while back for the quizilla user TheLunarNightStar. This time it's about Brooklyn.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking or flashback)

* * *

**In love with a dark angel  
(Brooklyn one shot)**

It's been a few weeks since the match between G revolution and BEGA. Garland, Brooklyn and the others have become really good friends and the magazines keeps telling how great the beyblade world has become.

Reading another magazine about the last matches by BEGA you let out a big sight. Slowly you slide your fingers over the picture of Brooklyn. When you first saw him in the match with Kai, you fell in love right away. You couldn't help it, there was just something about him you couldn't resist. Later when he battled Tyson and he changed to that evil angel looking guy, you really got scared, and you blamed Boris for it happening. You sight again and close the magazine and turn on the beyblade news.

"Amazing news for all the blading fans out there. Ming-Ming has decided to leave the BEGA to work on her new album. Because of this BEGA is having a take out for a new blader to take her place on the team. So all you unknown bladders out there, here's your chance." The news lady said.

You stare at the scream, not believing what you hear. A moment later you're out the door heading towards the take out.

* * *

Crusher comes at you full force ready to knock you out. You can't help but gasp when he crushes the dish and you just manage to avoid the attack. He gets so surprised that you manage to knock him out. He stares at you as Garland claps and Mystel jumps down from his spot and smiles at you. You look over at Brooklyn and see him smile at you, and a light blush appears on your cheeks.

"Impressive. You're the only one who managed to win." Garland says

"Yeh I like you. You're strong and seem nice." Crusher adds. You smile at them. And soon you find yourself as the new member of BEGA. It doesn't take long before you become good friends with the boys, also Brooklyn.

* * *

A few mounts after you joined the team you enter a championship. In the tournament is also the teams; the Blitzkrieg boys, White tiger X, F-Dynasty, PPE All Starz, Barthez Battalions and of course the BBA Revolution. After many matches you're tie at second place with the Blitzkrieg boys and today's match is against them. As the matches start you feel uneasy. Last time Brooklyn battled this guys he ended up going crazy. The time you've been together you and Brooklyn have gotten really close and you don't want to see him crazy like that again. As Brooklyn gets on his feet to battle Kai, you grab his arm stopping him.

"Brooklyn, I-I… be careful." You say hesitating. He smiles at you.

"Don't worry ______. I have you now. I won't go back to that." He leans down and kisses you on the cheek before walking up to the dish, leaving you with a blush.

* * *

The battle is really intense but in the end Kai wins again. You stare at Brooklyn as he walks down from the dish, and you run over to him.

"Brooklyn!" You say worried. He looks up at you and you see his eyes lighten up. Without hesitating you put your arms around his waist and hug him.

"Are you ok?" You ask into the hug.

"I am, knowing you're here with me." He replies. You look up at him and smile.

* * *

Later in the wardrobe Brooklyn comes over to you and hugs you. You get a bit surprised but hug him back.

"What's wrong Brooklyn?" you ask.

"I need to tell you something ______" You look at him, still standing there in his arms. Before you can ask he answers.

"I've been thinking a lot about you lately. And during my battle with Kai I could only think about you watching me. What I'm trying to say, is that I love you _____." He says without out hesitation. You stare at him in surprise.

"You do?" You ask surprised.

"Yeh I really do." He says. Tears roll down your cheeks and he looks worried at you.

"______ please don't cry. It hurts to see you cry." He says sad. You smile as he dries away your tears.

"Don't you understand? I don't cry because I'm sad, but because I'm so happy." You explain. He looks surprised and confused at you.

"I love you Brooklyn, I always have." You say. A bright smile comes over his face and he leans down and kisses you passionately.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** Hope you enjoyed.

**Please leave a review**


End file.
